Singing in the
by JaydenBell
Summary: Oneshot. Lindsay's first night in NY. And how she comes to meet a certain blue-eyed detective.


**A/N: Okay, I have about 4 others that I've been steadily working on for a while, and normally I wouldn't stop the progress, but I was inspired this morning….living in an apartment is always interesting. I've been in this apartment for over 4 months and until today, I haven't heard a peep out of my neighbor…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and I'm only twisting the original plot around to make it fit the story that came to mind. But everything you see belongs to you-know-who.**

--

Lindsay had finally gotten the last of her boxes unpacked and was completely settled into her first New York apartment. She was going to start working for the New York City crime lab in just two short days and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

As she sat on her couch with a book open in front of her and a glass of wine to relax for the night, she couldn't help but smile.

While she read, she heard the sound of a shower turning on in the apartment adjacent to hers. She figured for what she was paying, the walls wouldn't be sound-proof, and she drowned it out as she delved deeper into her book, the story of the young woman she read about completely fascinating her.

It was only moments after the water started running that she heard a voice. A singing voice. Muffled by the walls but loud, and just a little flat right then. She couldn't make out what he was singing. It was too jumbled up with the water and the walls and the wine.

She shook her head and smiled. She knew that life was going to be different in the big city. She would just have to learn to turn it off on command. She looked back down at her book and slouched further into the couch.

Just as the story was picking up again, the young woman being surprised by the efforts the young hero made to impress her, the singing picked up a little gusto.

She still couldn't tell what song it was, but whatever he was singing about, it must have been important to him, because there was passion to it. His deep voice belted out what sounded like a chorus, loud and booming through the wall.

She laughed, wondering if her neighbor knew that the walls were so thin. Just then the shower shut off.

_Thank god,_ Lindsay thought. _Now I can read in peace._

But the thought was short lived when the singing picked up again. She lolled her head back on the couch and laughed. Sticking a bookmark in her book, she closed it and set it down on her coffee table. She looked at her watch. It was just after 9 pm. Not very late, not late enough to be asking him to stop anyway.

She sat on her couch and finished her glass of wine as she listened to her neighbor's voice resonating through the drywall.

A few minutes later, she got up from her couch and walked out the front door.

She knocked on the door and waited, glancing up and down the hall.

When the door opened in front of her, she took a step back, a bit shocked by her neighbor's appearance. He had on blue jeans and glasses, and nothing else. _Wow._

Lindsay didn't realize she had been staring for a short while until the man spoke up. "Can I help you with somethin'?"

_Oops. _"Oh, yeah. Um, it's just, I don't know if you realized it, but when you sing in your bathroom, I can hear you next door. I just moved here and I don't want to be a pain or anything. But I didn't know if that was something you did a lot, and I'm new to the big city, not really used to a lot of noise at night."

He smiled at his neighbor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that. I forgot that it was so late. I'm just getting up for work."

"That's okay. It's not like I'm going to bed just yet, but I wasn't even sure if you knew that the walls were so thin. The way you were singing, it sounded like you didn't have a care in the world."

"Ah, to be that carefree," he smiled. "Well, I'll try to keep it down…"

"Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe." She extended her hand.

He accepted the greeting. "Danny Messer. Nice to meet you Lindsay." They released their grasp on each other. "And welcome to the building. I'll try to keep it down next time."

--

**Okay, so it was really short…but you should have heard my neighbor this morning. Although, he's not nearly as hot as Danny Messer. And his voice wasn't really that good, but it did have passion!**


End file.
